Valgaav's new start
by Kitahoshi
Summary: Occurs after the end of TRY SPOILERS!. Xelloss wants to get closer to Filia and only one person stands in his way. It seems a certain little ancient dragon wants to keep his new mother all to himself! What is a mazoku to do? R&R please!
1. Mommy

Valgaav was a smart boy. His mommy always told him so, and the other children thought he was wierd for it. She was so proud of him for learning how to take a human form very young. And now that he could, he could go out and play with the other kids in the village. All the adults liked him. Valgaav was a good boy, because it made his mommy happy. On nights when people would visit and tell her of his good deeds helping the older villagers, he would get a wonderful present. Before bed, she would lean down, ever so gracefully, and kiss his horn. It made him happy, because she would tell him it was a lovely horn and that the other children were just jealous they didn't have one.

Currently, little Valgaav was looking thoughtfully at the mace hanging haphazardly near his hiding place in Filia's skirt. The wierd man was out there. He hated it when the wierd man came to visit, and so did his mommy. He swore that when he got big and strong, he was going to make the wierd man leave them alone.

"Why you brat! Get out of Filia's skirt!" Xelloss said, pointing Amelia-style. To Filia's unimpressed look, he continued. "He's a pervert! Why don't you hit him like Gourry?" Filia sighed, Xelloss was overreacting again. She gently reached down and patted little Valgaav's shoulder through the pink material.

"You were scaring him with those tricks of your's. Of course he's going to hide, Xelloss. He's just a kid! You have to stop treating him like an adult," She chastised, brushing blonde hair from her face. She was rather protective of the little ancient dragon that she had taken to raising, and wouldn't hear of Xelloss' odd comments every time he came to bother her. Sure, he had expressed his true feelings in the battle against Darkstar, but he didn't have to be jealous of little Valgaav.

Little Valgaav had impressed her early on when he began to talk. And since then, he had been nothing but pride to Filia. He was very good, very eager to learn and very sweet. There were always a vase of wild flowers on her kitchen table, fresh daily for her enjoyment.

"Oh, I see. So you like little boys, Filia? Must have been bad influence from the priesthood-" Xelloss never finished this statement, as the mace came out swiftly. However it wasn't that that stopped him dead in his tracks. It was the small flash of little Valgaav that came with the lifting of the skirt. He only reached her thigh in height, and had wrapped his arms around the leg he was standing beside. The gleam in his eyes was unnaturally possessive, catching Xelloss' attention.

"NAMAGOMI!" Filia growled warningly. Xelloss was feeling quite safe from her wrath, as little Valgaav made a convenient anchor on the golden dragon. But it still tugged at him a bit. Did little kids really look that way? He became more irritated the more he thought about it. Filia had time to stop her angry face by then and was thinking. "You know Xelloss, you just haven't had time to get to know how sweet Valgaav is."

"I'll best he is," the mazoku grumbled under his breath. He crossed his arms in a child like gesture, looking away.

"Now don't interrupt me-!" She said, arching one blonde eyebrow. "Why don't you stay with us for a night or two and make a better impression on Valgaav? I certainly won't have you hanging around in the future if you can't even be nice to him."

The words stung Xelloss, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His favourite golden dragon, whom he had not spent any real time with since little Valgaav started talking, was going to really commit to such a thing? But then again, even back then it was him...

"Mommy, the wierd man is going to stay with us?" Valgaav asked, emerging from her skirt at last. Replacing her mace, she smiled warmly down at him. He was suddenly feeling insecure, and she could see it in his golden eyes. She was careful to be gentle picking him up, after her frazzlement with the mysterious priest. Careful of his horn, she lifted him to her chest where he settled rather comfortably. He liked when his mommy held him like this the most because it reminded him of something warm and nice. He couldn't recall what it was, but didn't care to as his head fell drowsily into a convenient niche in the crook of her neck as to avoid hurting her with his horn. Supporting the little ancient dragon by his bottom and curving her back to a more comfortable angle, Filia set back to the little cottage that hosted for a store and home. With her free hand, she rubbed his back gently. She had figured he was tired, and Xelloss' appearance hadn't done the child any good. He should have been in bed for his nap that afternoon, but had refused to sleep while Xelloss was around.

"But Filia..." Xelloss began, appearing beside her. "Don't tell me you're just going to continue-"

"Xelloss, hush," she stopped him. Once she was sure the child was sleeping by his calm breathing, she continued. "Valgaav is my child now, and I won't let anyone ruin his childhood again. I'll defend him against even you." The seriousness in her eyes quieted the priest until they had made it to the door of the warm little cottage.

"You're not his mother," He sighed quietly. Filia stopped, the light she had left on in the cabin illuminated her face. There was something akin to sorrow there, and it almost pained Xelloss that it wasn't something he could eat.

"This Valgaav is my son. Period. I'll make sure that he grows up safely with my own two hands. Doesn't that at least make me qualify for the position?"

Filia didn't wait for an answer, but continued into the cottage. She rested one hand in Valgaav's brilliantly green hair, wondering if she ought to get it cut. She ultimately decided against it once she had tucked him into bed in his night clothes. In that memory... Valgaav's hair was longer when he was young. She liked it better that way.

"Mommy?" said a quiet voice, surprising Filia. She jumped, only to find Valgaav's golden eyes watching her. Had he been awake? Had he heard it all?

"Yes, my sweet?" she said, kneeling beside the low bed. She had fallen into using such terms of endearment when she was putting him to bed, because he was sometimes adverse to the idea. He always wanted to stay up with her and help her make the maces and vases. Reaching out, Valgaav gripped her larger hand with his small one.

"I already knew you weren't my real mommy. But I love you more, because you're still there after the nightmare ends."

Tears pricked at Filia's eyes. So that was it, he was still dreaming of then? These nightmares, he had never told her what they were about, too upset to speak whenever he had them. She could barely understand a word he said when he was crying so hard after he woke up from his night terrors.

She smiled, though she wanted to cry. And ever so gently, she kissed his forehead.

"What a handsome boy you are, my little Valgaav," She said, the words coming naturally after so long. And then she kissed his horn, neither repulsed nor hesitant. "And what a lovely horn you were blessed with."

* * *

**A/N**

For some odd reason, my muse decided that a fic with Valgaav and Xelloss fighting over the girl while Valgaav is a little kid seemed like a good idea. And honestly, you knew the two would never get along. I had actually wanted to make a V/F for the sheer fact that there simply isn't enough of it here but nothing struck me on that note. And besides that, having this end V/F would be very sick and wrong. Or not suited for this site, anyway. I'm sure there are lots of _interesting_ places on the web that might welcome the idea. But like I said, that's not how I wanted to write it.

So far I'm seeing two chapters, and after that it's up to the reviewers whether it should be longer. Also, please don't kill me! You see, I used to have microsoft word and now I don't so basic wordpad has left me back to my old tricks without a spell check. Which, should be an advantage as people rely too heavily on it anyway. So if you spot a mistake, let me know and I'll fix it. Besides, it's an excuse for you to review, even if you didn't like the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters. As much as I'd love to have the cute little version of Valgaav, the lawyers say it's non-negotiable. :(


	2. Maternal

"Filia..."

"Oh, what is it now!" Filia said, sitting up. She was rather irritated, sitting up in her plain cotton gown. She had _just_ gotten to sleep and that stupid nanagomi kept talking to her.

"I can't sleep," He stated simply. The look on Filia's face was murderous.

"GOOD FOR YOU! Now let me sleep at least!" She cried, before slumping back down onto the bed. She faced the opposite direction, only to see he had teleported. "Xelloss, I really, really hate you."

"That's good!" Xelloss said, clapping his hands together. "I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were the sweet romantic type!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Filia growled, sitting up again for the nth time that night. "Stop telling me riddles in the middle of the night." To her surprise, he teleported in front of her, his face close to her's. Suddenly his gloved hand was behind her head, pulling her into an impromptu kiss. Filia's eye lids fell. It was just like... back then... a long time ago. How many times had she wanted for this since then? The night before Valgaav started to talk. She couldn't forget it no matter how she tried. No matter how much Xelloss angered her, made her want to scream... this always seemed to be something she wanted. He pulled away from her, making her whimper.

"So I guess you missed me," He said, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb.

"Not in a million years!" She spat, tempted to bite him. Then the sensation registered. That wasn't a glove... The only time she had ever seen him take off his gloves was... was when... Oh fire dragon king, he was going to...!

"Your lips say different," He remarked, moving in once more. Filia didn't move, she couldn't. She was being engulfed by fire from the inside.

Xelloss heard the footsteps before she did. She could barely hear her own breathing above her heartbeat. They were soft, but insistent. Little legs. Out came the mace, swiping empty air- Xelloss was already gone. Then the door creaked open, and Filia swallowed her sigh. At this rate, the mazoku was going to make her say it. And she really did hate saying it. Not after that night. It had come out of no where, as she was seeing stars-

"Mommy!" cried little Valgaav, jumping onto the bed and into her arms like a magnet. He buried his face into her chest, sobbing, as she gently stroked her hair. Yes, she was definitely going to let it grow long. It would look lovely on him when he was older, he might attract many village girls. Not that Valgaav was the type to care, though.

"Oh my sweet, what's wrong?" She asked soothingly. She waited for his cries to abate, softly stroking his back.

"It-it's a storm!" He said, conforming into her further. Filia was convinced he was trying to disappear into her, and it almost made her chuckle. Crossing her legs, she created a nest for him to sit in before leaning back to see his face.

"It won't hurt you. Never, ever again," She cooed, gently holding his chin so he had to look at her. "Mommy won't let it." Valgaav continued to shudder a little as a crackle of lightning was heard. Funny, Filia hadn't heard the storm. Or even the rain. Had she been that distracted?

"Mommy, can I sleep with you?" Valgaav asked, looking at her with fright still evident. She let out a breath. Ah, Valgaav was the cutest child she had ever seen. Though she didn't dislike the village children, the little girls with their hair in pig tails or boys with their bruised legs, there was something about little Valgaav that made him all the more dear to her. She supposed it was a maternal feeling. Just the feeling that this little creature was really her's. No matter what the mysterious priest said, this was her baby. This was her child.

"Always," Filia answered, resting a pale hand on his head.

Xelloss flinched at this answer from his hiding place. So... she would rather spend the night with Valgaav? A part of him rationalized that it made sense. A dragon and a dragon. He was sure there was some raven haired shrine priestess bimbo out there somewhere that would have found this to be a sweet moment. The golden dragon reconciling the hurt between races by mothering an ancient dragon. But he didn't.

"You're being selfish," Beastmaster said, sensing his arrival. She let a puff of smoke leave her lips, filling the small cavern.

"What?"

"Didn't you know, Xelloss? The one who is selfish in love always loses," She answered, uncrossing and crossing her legs. She sat there for most of her days and had to do such thing to keep the circulation in her legs going. She swore if the world weren't so petty and weak she might actually have something worth her time. It was boring just living through minions. But this particular minion... Xelloss... he brought her some interest whenever he saw the golden dragon, and so she sent him there whenever life got dull. She was sure he knew this, but couldn't argue it because honestly, if the positions were reversed he'd do the same.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, pretending obliviousness. She let out a long, low laugh. Xelloss wasn't sure how long it went on, it might have been two or six minutes. He assumed this was why he was so often summoned. He was the only one who made her laugh. She had become rather listless with the others, making him a special case. Not that the others wanted to be laughed at by their boss, mind you. No, that seemed a job best left to a mysterious priest.

"Because I didn't make a loser."

Filia awoke suddenly. She slowly sat up, glancing out the window. She had such a strange feeling that something odd was about to start. Looking down, she found little Valgaav still fast asleep. It was strange, because he always got up early to pick the flowers. She wondered if it was the nightmares that woke him up so early... She pressed a warm hand through his hair. She was going to have to brush it this morning, but she didn't care. Perhaps her needs weren't fulfilled all the time... but such frivolities with Xelloss came second with everything else. It all came second to little Valgaav, who gave her more joy than she could imagine possible. No, it wasn't guilt anymore. That was what made it maternal and not responsibility. It was honest-to-fire-dragon-king love.

* * *

**(A/N)**

Hey everyone! Thank you for all your supportive reviews. I know this one was long in the making, but I've also decided that this story is going to be much longer than I had initially expected. There are a lot of issues to sort through with these characters that I'm sure you'd all like to see. I'm kind of surprised that there aren't any other fics like this, considering how the series ended. This chapter was supposed to cover a lot more than this, but like I said, things are different now.

**Yakumi:** Do you like V/F better? Because if you do, please, please, beg me to make one after I finish this! Because- dang it! There needs to be more! ... oh. I think my muse just threw a pot at me...

**XyoushaX: **You don't mind if I use that idea, do you? Because to be honest, I really like it. Don't worry, I'll credit you in the A/N for the concept! I really hadn't thought of it but that would be so cute!

**Lady Dark Angel: **I'll try to write more often. Don't worry too much, I've got a writing board to report to every week that will be on me like crows to roadkill if I don't have something written every week. I've been lucky to get off with just poems these past two weeks.

**Story weaver1: **I know! I just loved that part. I really feel bad for Valgaav, so I kind of see how he can know about her not being his real mom but still treasure her that much. By the end I hope to have a healed up Valgaav that can play with the other kids.

**SithKnight-Galen: **You have inspired me to make this a longer story. I know where I want to end, the question remains of how to get there. So bare with me through the smoke, will you?

**_Disclaimer: _**I'm talking to the lawyers about it still, but they say I might just get a lock of little Valgaav's hair if I bring up the black mail I found... So yeah, I guess no ownership yet. _sigh_


	3. War

Something strange was about to begin. Filia could feel it in her bones, in her hair, and in her tail in that one moment. It was the first time she had ever fortold something since she had retired as a priestess. She was puzzled as to what it was, however. But that was always how these things went, as much as it flustered Lina.

"Good morning Filia," said a familiar voice behind her. She tensed, rage building in her chest... "Aren't you going to talk to me?"

"Xelloss..." She said under her breath in such a way that made it obvious her mind was on some sort of twisted torture. Instead of the usual insult, she found him suddenly holding her. She was confused. How had she... when...?

"I love it when you say my name like that," He said, opening his eyes. Filia shivered, she knew. She didn't have to see to know. She blushed heavily at the his breathing against the back of her sensitive ear, set free without her priestess hat.

"W-what do you want?" She asked, unable to keep the quiver out of her voice. Gods, she hated him! She hated his voice. She hated his words. She hated his hands. But most of all, she hated what all three working together could reduce her to. She was released then, and spun around.

"I brought you flowers!" He said, holding out a boquet to her. Normally, Filia would be so surprised that she might faint right there. However, these flowers were very... Xelloss. She recognized them to be some of the rarest and yet most deadly blooms that covered their world. They were beautiful, yes, but very strange. She looked at them oddly, unsure how to react.

"Why... that's so... thoughtful of you. I'll just... uh, put them in a vase over here with the others," She said, going around them to place them carefully with the wild flowers. Xelloss had gone off to do some odd sort of bidding by the time she turned around, and this did not faze her. He did it far too often for it to have any effect on her. It was still quite early, and so Filia decided to start breakfast. She had barely gotten farther than taking out the pan to fry up some eggs for Valgaav's growing body when the aforementioned entered, half asleep.

"Mommy..." He said, almost crying. She sighed, putting the pan down and turned to him. Whenever he woke up alone after sleeping with her he got very upset like this. She couldn't understand why, but the woman down the street assured her it was natural for toddlers. She leant down and held him while he finished waking up. She looked at his messy hair thoughtfully. Maybe she'd have to brush it before making breakfast.

"Did you have a good sleep?" She asked, gently rubbing his back still after he had calmed but continued to cling to her. He nodded meekly, before noticing something odd about the room. Somethine was... amiss.

"Mommy...". His voice was cautious, unhappy. She was surprised. Valgaav had always been a happy child, the only exception being Xelloss' visits and when she had to leave him for business. "What are those?" He was pointing at the flowers.

"Oh. Xelloss brought them this morning. That was very nice of him, don't you think?" She said, standing again at her full height. He looked at her happy face, frowning.

"... I guess," He said sullenly. He was rather quiet suddenly.

"Now come along, we need to brush your hair, my sweet," She said cheerfully, taking his little hand to lead him upstairs to her bedroom. He followed along happily at the prospect of being in her undivided attention once more.

"Didn't I tell you it would work?" Beastmaster said, almost chuckling.

"Why, thank you for the suggestion. But I don't know how you would know such a thing, master," Xelloss said, bowing before her. "It was much more effective than my own plans."

"Don't get too comfortable yet, Xelloss. The fun is just beginning," She responded in her low, wise tone. Xelloss' head whipped up and he eyed her wearily. He didn't need to ask the question, for Beastmaster knew him too well to not see it in his eyes. His inquiry was of clear confusion, and she supposed she had been a little cryptic. All the same, she harboured a distaste and impatience suddenly at his obliviousness. She smiled bittersweetly. It was still interesting, and it actually stirred emotions in her. Interesting. "Those flowers weren't just for her. They were for him, in a way." It became clear to Xelloss at that instant, and Beastmaster knew a sudden joy that his intelligence had returned.

"The drums of war..." Xelloss said, smirking slightly. With the darkness shading half of his face, and his eyes open in such a way, she couldn't stop the laughter from escaping her. It was silky, but murky like dark water. He wasn't sure why she was laughing, and she knew this, but it mattered little to either. Much was said between them without words.

"Oh, Xelloss, you're back!" Filia said, her blue eyes widening. It didn't surprise her when he left, it only surprised her when he returned. He said nothing, just wore the mask of the oblivious mysterious priest. It usually made her mad. Well, it used to, before Valgaav started to talk anyway.

"I've been thinking about it, and you're right. I'd like to try getting to know the new Valgaav," Xelloss said, the mask remaining as a look of utter delight crossed her features. She clasped her hands together, looking rather moved.

"Oh, what perfect timing! I need your help, I was just about to take a shower and-" She began. Xelloss couldn't resist jumping in.

"Need someone to wash your back?" He offered. Her joy disappeared, and a cloud took place around them. She arched one golden eyebrow at him, her eyes positively glowing with malice.

"Hentai mazoku!" She cried, her hands curling into fists at her sides she was about to hit him when she remembered what she was saying. She attempted to regain her composure, the joy completely absent. She was cautious. "I was hoping you could help Valgaav make his afternoon snack while I take a quick shower." It was just then he noticed that she had a piece of clay on her cheek. He reached out, gently removing it.

"It's not like I haven't seen-" He began, before she cut the conversation and physical contact short.

"He's waiting in the kitchen, so hurry up!" She said, rushing up the stairs, away from him. He dared to mention that! In her home! ... well technically, it was there in her room... but no! She could not give into such thoughts. She needed a shower and some time to herself. For some reason Xelloss and Valgaav made her usually care free days oddly vexing when together.

* * *

**(A/N)**

Hey everyone! Bet you didn't think I'd update so soon, huh? Well, here it is and once more your reviews compell me to keep writing. I knew that if this sort of fic already existed I would love it and read it until the very end, but I didn't know so many people felt that way! To the V/F fans, I apologise in advance that this is becoming rather X/F in Xelloss' advances. But as I have said before, Valgaav is a child and that would be... terribly wrong. BUT! Because I love you so much (and because my muse decided that it had a sudden liking for V/F), I intend to write an interesting oneshot that ends V/F, post series. That way the X/F _and_ the V/F fan in me are satiated!

**XyoushaX:** Your idea has taken to flourishing in my mind rather nicely. Although, it's been altered a bit. It's not going to be Filia who tells the story...

**SithKnight-Galen:** Darn it! If I don't stop stealing my reviewer's ideas, this story is going be completely written by you guys! As you can see, I found your idea appealing and the perfect set to what I have in mind! And if you thought that the Beastmaster's appearance is the only relationship we'll be seeing, you're mistaken. Yep. Some more of the gang are going to be making an appearance soon in an unexpected way. Nothing big, mind you, but I've got a surprise coupling in store for you all! (Actually, I'm not even a fan of the coupling I'm about to unleash within the other characters, but I figured since this fic is fairly light hearted it couldn't hurt to have some fun with the other characters.

**Niele-Mzk:** Well, I think you'll be interested to read that V/F oneshot I've been talking about as it's got quite an odd theme. Please don't throw the silverware at me, talk to my muse about it. See that spider behind you? That's her. Meet Gina, the incredible insect muse of Kitahoshi hersrelf!

**Story Weaver1:** I really don't want to lose Xelloss' character, so I'm glad for your reassurance! It's so easy to change a character in these sort of romance things, and you betray their personality and it makes it harder for the readers to imagine (take Hermione/Draco fics in the Harry Potter section- dreadful! Malfoy... "smiling sweetly"!).

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Kitahoshi, do not own Valgaav, Beastmaster, Xelloss or Filia. However, I'm having some trouble financing that court battle for little Valgaav's lock of hair and so my lawyer refuses to talk to me until I can pay up. So I just keep staring longingly at that poster of him and Filia in a meadow of flowers... do you guys actually read these? o.O


End file.
